This disclosure relates to portable loudspeakers.
Some portable loudspeakers (also known as speaker packages) use one or more passive radiators that are energized by sound pressure created in an internal cavity by an electro-acoustic transducer. Some such loudspeakers also have elastomeric buttons on the outside, used to control functions such as power and volume. Given the compliant nature of the elastomer and the location of the buttons on the enclosure, pressure changes in the acoustic cavity that are attributable to sound production by the electro-acoustic transducer can cause the buttons to vibrate. As a result, the buttons themselves can operate as small passive radiators which contribute undesirable sound to the output of the speaker package.